Large size touch display panels are becoming popular in recent years. Conventional touch display panels typically use indium tin oxide as the touch electrode material. For large size touch display panels, however, there are some issues with the indium tin oxide touch electrodes. Due to a relatively large resistance of indium tin oxide material, a large size touch display panel requires an indium tin oxide touch electrode having a relatively large thickness. The relatively large thickness results in a lower light transmission in the display panel. High display quality large size touch display panels having a touch electrode made of other materials have become a focus of research and development.